LOVING YOU
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Sasuke adalah uke yang sangat terkenal di universitas. Naruto sudah mengincarnya dari dulu harus ekstra sabar karena begitu banyak yang menginginkan Sasuke. Apalagi ia harus bersaing dengan Kyubi, sepupunya yang juga pernah menjadi mantan kekasih Sasuke. NaruSasu. Sedikit humor maybe.YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING YOU**

Pairing : NaruXSasu, ...XSasu

Genre : Romace. Humor (Maybe)

Rated :T

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :_ OOC bahasa amburadul tidak sesuai EYD yang asli dari Author tidak sesuai cerita._

**_Don't like, don't Read._**

**_Please click tombol back_**

**_._**

**_._**

**LOVING YOU**

Ada ungkapan yang mengatakan bila tak kenal maka tak sayang. Sepertinya pribahasa yang entah penting atau tidak, itu kini berlaku untuk pemuda rupawan berambut kuning ini. Bagaimana tidak bila berita atau kabar burung atau gossip yang beredar di kampus nya itu kini mulai mengganggu pikiran nya. Sebenarnya menguping atau menanggapi gossip bukan lah hobi dari keturanan konglomerat ini, tapi bila kabar burung yang belum tentu benar itu menyangkut uke termanis se jagad raya yang menjadi incarannya kini menjadi bintang utama dalam berita itu. Hei, kalian pasti tahu kan sikap arrogant serta posesive yang di tunjukan pemuda tampan dengan bola mata biru jernih itu bila mengenai gebetan nya, yang bernama Uchiha SasUke. Naruto menggeram kesal sambil meremas kertas tugas yang susah payah ia kerjakan lantaran pendengaran yang kelewat tajam mendengar dua orang mahasiswa yang sedang asyik bergosip ria di kantin. Jangan salah kan mereka dong, Naruto ajah yang salah tempat, masak iya ngerjain tugas di kantin yang ada tuh di perputakaan.

"Hei kau sudah tahu, kalau Sasuke kemarin jalan bareng dengan sensei Orochi "—"nyamm kauk..kraukk."

"Eh..benarkah, bukan kah kabarnya Sasuke menolak guru banci itu karena ia takut dengan ular-ularnya?"

"Aissh..jangan keras-keras kau menyebut Orochi Sensei dengan banci…nyamm..nyam…Krauss Kau bisa di bunuh dengan cara di paksa meminum..nyamm…nyammm…bisa ular nya…krauss..krauss."

"Mana mungkin guru itu akan datang kemari Chouji. Yang ada dia sedang asyik di kebun belakang sambil memberi makan ularnya yang lapar."

"Nyamm…nyam…Sudah..sudah jangan membahas guru aneh itu, Krauss…kraus…kau masih ingin mendengar gossip tentang Sasuke tidak sih "—"Akh..kripik ku habis." memekik pelan pemuda bertubuh tambun itu mulai mengambil kripik kentang yang seakan tak ada habis stok nya dari dalam tas.

"Tentu saja. Terus bagaimana apakah benar Sasuke akhirnya menerima Orochi Sensei, berarti Neji yang di tolak nya dong ?"

"Kabarnya sih Neji sudah memiliki tunangan di kampung halaman nya. Tapi ia malah memutuskan pertunangan nya tersebut dan memilih untuk menjadikan Sasuke kekasihnya. Tapi dari berita yang ku dengar, tunangan nya itu sekarang kuliah juga di kampus ini."

"Benarkah Neji itu bodoh sekali sih, sudah punya tunangan juga masih ngejar-ngejar yang lain."

Chouji membuka kripik kentang lagi dan memakan nya, sebelum nya ia menawari Lee tapi sepertinya Lee sudah kenyang dengan melihat betapa lahapnya Chouji saat menguyah kripik itu di mulutnya. Kenyang apa kenyang?, Aishh Lee pengertian deh…!

"Mana ada yang tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke khan. Dia manis dan cantik. Aku juga heran kenapa ia bisa begitu manis, terlebih dengan tubuhnya yang bisa di bilang mungil itu. Hah~aku juga ingin mendekatinya." Mata imut Lee-huek- berkobar seakan ada kobaran api dengan merah menyala di sana.

"Nyamm..nyam…Memangnya kau punya apa untuk mendekati Sasuke. Sadar lah harus mengalahkan mobil sport milik Orochi sensei tahu krauss..krauss..nyamm."

Itu adalah gossip yang di dengar oleh Naruto dari dua mahasiswa yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Namun dari ciri-cirinya ia tidak lah asing dengan kedua nya. Yang satu berambut mirip mangkuk ramen terbalik dengan mata bundar yang lucu-Huweekk- dan yang satunya pemuda bertubuh tambun dengan rambut berantakan warna jingga yang selalu mengunyah semacam kripik kentang-mungkin bisa juga singkong-. Akh…sepertinya Naruto baru ingat kedua mahasiswa itu adalah teman sekelas nya yang paling bodoh dan berisik saat di kelas. Naruto kan tidak peduli dengan sekitar, yang ia pedulikan hanya gebetan nya yang cantik dan manis yang baru saja di gosipkan oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

"Apakah benar Sasuke sedang dekat dengan guru mesum pedofil itu. Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa sih." desah Naruto kesal lalu terlihat geram saat ia tahu yang ia remas bukan lah bungkus permen melainkan kertas tugas yang susah nya tidak karuan dan yang sudah ia kerjakan. Naruto oh Naruto…

"Kalau begini aku harus cari tahu sendiri. Akan ku dapatkan kau Uchiha Sasuke..khu..khu,,khu." hohoho sungguh mengerikan seringai yang Naruto tunjukan, kalau yang melihat anak kecil mungkin si anak akan nangis kejer tidak karuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat pertama di gunakan dengan baik oleh most wanted seme di Dunia-halah- yeahh siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke-ini kan pair NaruSasu jadi ya jelas dong yang jadi uke, seme siapa. Pemuda semester 2 jurusan bisnis yang bertubuh mungil diantara teman-teman seangkatan nya itu terlihat tenang nan anteng berjalan menuju kantin. Ia tidak segan untuk menyapa atau mengangguk kan kepala saat di sapa oleh kakak-kakak kelas yang menurut Sasuke selalu ganjen padanya. Dengan headset yang terpasang di kedua telinga nya ia mulai bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu yang terputar lewat ipod nya. Ia sudah tak menghiraukan lagi sapaan teman-teman atau kakak kelas padanya, ia sudah asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Kepala yang di tumbuhi dengan rambut unik-menurut Author-mengangguk-angguk kecil saat beat lagu mulai terdengar cepat. Tapi banyak yang salah paham mengira Sasuke membalas sapaan yang di peruntuh kan padanya. Hehehe…Sasu khan lagi dengerin lagu kakak!

Langkah kaki jenjang yang di balut dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam itu terhenti di sebuah bangku yang sudah menjadi tempat langganan nya. Dengan sekenanya ia lempar tas ransel yang berwarna _Blue Sky_ itu di kursi lalu pergi untuk memesan minuman. Ia merasa sangat haus sekarang, salahkan saja cuaca yang berubah-ubah tak tentu tanpa permisi. Tadi pagi dingin sekali sekarang panas. Setelah memesan segelas jus tomat kesukaan nya ia beranjak untuk kembali menduduki tempat favoritnya.

Belum juga habis setengah, namun acara minum jus tomat itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan berbalut kulit tan eksotik memeluk pundak mungil itu. Sontak sang pemilik terkejut kecil lalu menengadahkan kepala nya untuk melihat sang pelaku pelecehan.

"Hai Sasuke kau sendiri saja " sapa sang pelaku itu dengan cengiran menawan namun tidak lah mempan bagi seorang Sasuke. Mendengus kecil pemuda berkulit putih susu mulus tanpa cacat itu menjawab

"Bisa melihat sendiri khan Naruto Senpai."

"Kemana teman mu yang nama nya Sainoo?" tanpa permisi pemuda rupawan dengan rambut pirang cerah itu mendudukan diri di kursi di dekat Sasuke.

"Nama nya Sai." kata Sasuke ketus lalu mengambil ipod nya saat ia merasakan ada getar kecil di dalam saku-tanda ada entah pesan atau telepon untuknya-

"Ketus sekali sih. Tapi itu membuatmu menjadi manis, kau tahu."Goda Naruto lalu menyentuh pipi tembam yang mulus itu, tersentak kecil saat telapak tangan agak kasar itu merasakan betapa lembut serta licin permukaan kulit yang berwarna putih susu itu. Akh…apakah ia melakukan perawatan pikir Naruto

"Berhenti menggoda ku Naruto Senpai." Hardik Sasuke sambil mengenyahkan tangan itu pada pipinya. Ia sedang dalam bad mood sekarang. Hah dasar pesan sial batin pemuda manis itu kesal. Gara-gara sebuah pesan yang masuk ia menjadi sedikit er…kesal. Entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa Sasuke. Tidak biasanya kau menolak sentuhan ku. Apakah ada masalah ?" kening Naruto mengeryit bingung melihat tingkah uke manis itu tidak seperti biasanya. Karena bila Sasuke mendapatkan sentuhan lembut dari Naruto pasti pemuda dengan tubuh mungil ramping itu akan menikmatinya. Tak jarang desahan atau wajah merona merah yang Naruto dapatkan. Tapi untuk sekarang bukan itu yang di tunjukan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu namun sebuah penolakan halus ditambah dengan pelototan khas yang di kalim oleh para Uchiha di dunia. Apalagi kalau bukan _deathglare _andalan nan mematikan.

"Tidak ada." lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menjawab seiprit. Naruto mendengus kesal lalu memandang sinis pada seonggok benda elektronik dengan warna _dark blue_ yang berada di genggaman pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Apa gara-gara benda itu. kau jadi seperti ini Sasu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Ipod canggih yang ada di genggaman Sasuke yang tidak berhenti bergetar. Bukannya menjawab pemuda dengan paras cantik dan manis itu sibuk memencet tombol merah yang ada di layar _touchscreen_ Ipod nya. Sasuke terlihat kesal dengan nama yang sedang memanggil yang tertera di sana. Sangat malas dan ingin rasanya ia lempar benda elektronik itu tepat di wajah kakak kelas yang berada di sampingnya. Mengingat bahwa baka aniki nya yang membelikan nya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, ia masih memendam hasrat ingin membuang jauh benda itu. Sasuke khan anak baik hehehe…..

"Kau kenapa Sasuke. Jawab aku " Satu hal yang paling di benci oleh seorang Naruto yaitu tidak di anggap a.k.a di cuekin seperti sekarang.

"Hanya telepon dari mantan pacar ku. Sudah hiraukan saja lah." jawab Sasuke dengan mengibas-ngibas kan tangan nya seakan meminta Naruto tidak lagi membahas masalah telepon.

"Mantan mu yang mana. Apakah Kiba ?" tanya pemuda beriris _blue shapire_ jernih itu sambil memandang kepingan onix sehitam malam yang terpatri di kedua bola mata Sasuke.

"Bukan tentu saja. Kiba hanya salah satu teman dekat ku. Bahkan aku tidak pacaran dengan nya " jawab Sasuke lalu meminum lagi jus tomat yang masih tersisa di gelas nya.

"Jadi yang mana apakah Sasori, Deidara, Suigetsu atau Hidan sensei ?" saat menyebutkan nama-nama itu nada bicara pemuda dengan kulit tan itu terdengar malas dan kesal. Entah cemburu atau apa.

"Hei kenapa kau hafal semua nama mantan kekasih ku Senpai ?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tentu saja ia terkejut bahwa seseorang yang ada di hadapan nya ini adalah stalker. Itu terdengar…mengerikan.

"Jawab saja. Jadi yang mana yang menghubungi mu barusan ?" Naruto bukan lah orang yang sabar tentu saja. Ia hanya ingin to the point sekarang. Ia tidak ingin bertele-tele.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku _Dobe_!"

"_Teme_. Jadi yang mana yang menghubungimu barusan ?"

"Tidak ada urusan nya dengan mu _Dobe_. Sudah lah sebentar lagi aku ada kuliah. Aku masuk kelas dulu " Kata Sasuke lalu memasukan kembali ipod nya yang sudah ia non aktivkan kedalam saku celana. Ia hendak beranjak sebelum sebuah telapak tangan besar memegang lengan nya.

" Kau tahu aku tidak suka kau menghindari ku seperti ini. Katakan atau aku akan menahan mu disini lebih lama " desis Naruto menakutkan di sertai dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ini kah Namikaze Naruto yang katanya preman saat SMA. Mengerikan pikir Sasuke dengan menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Ia rasa-rasanya ingin memesan segelas jus lagi. Mungkin jus….jeruk.

"Baiklah yang menghubungi ku adalah Neji. Kau puas..jadi lepas kan aku " kata Sasuke berontak sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada lengan kecilnya.

"Neji. Yang sudah bertunangan itu kan. Kenapa kau mau berhubungan dengan orang seperti dia. Jauhi dia sekarang Sasu " kata Naruto dengan nada agak tinggi. Emosi Sasuke tersulut seketika. Apa-apaan pria ini. Memang dia siapa, berani melarang-larang dia berteman.

"Yang kudengar seorang Namikaze terhormat tidak akan mengurusi urusan orang lain. Jadi jangan melarang-larang ku " Kening Naruto berkerut kesal, sungguh ia tidak lah suka bila seseorang memanggil dia dengan nama keluarganya. Yeah.. memang keluarga nya adalah konglemerat tapi tetap saja itu sedikit membuatnya risih. Masih dengan cengkraman di lengan, pemuda dengan tubuh jangkung serta paras rupawan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sesosok uke manis nan imut yang berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

"Kau milik ku. Bukan kah sudah jelas, aku sudah menandai semua yang ada dalam tubuhmu dengan kissmark ku " bisik Naruto pelan. Ia sadar saat ini mereka ada di mana. Tidak lah mungkin bila keturunan yang di gadang-gadang akan mewarisi semua harta klan Namikaze itu akan berteriak-teriak seperti remaja ababil bila gebetan nya sedang selingkuh. No way!

"A…aku belum resmi jadi pacar mu Senpai. Jadi aku bebas berhubungan dengan siapa saja." sanggah Sasuke pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. Jujur saja ia sedikit merona mendengar kata 'menandai tubuhmu dengan kissmark' yang di katakan calon seme nya itu. Sasuke sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto yang menurut nya sangat posesive pada nya. Jadi ia masih belum lah mendeklarasikan diri ke seantero Universitas Konoha bahwa ia adalah Uke dari seorang Namikaze. Tidak untuk saat ini. Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan para seme yang banyak mendekatinya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku yang seperti apa Sasuke. Agar kau jadi milik ku. Apakah hal yang kita lakukan dua hari yang lalu belum lah cukup bagi mu ?" Kegiatan 'agak panas' yang di lakukan mereka dua hari yang lalu di vila pribadi milik Naruto memang sudah sangat membuktikan betapa Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Terlebih dengan suka rela Sasuke tunduk pada keerotisan tubuh sang Namikaze, akhirnya kevirginan-halah- Sasuke telah direnggut oleh Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke masihlah cuek terhadap nya. Apalagi gossip yang ia dengar dari dua orang aneh-menurut Naruto-masih lah terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Membuat hatinya sedikit panas. Mungkin cemburu.

"aku hanya ingin Naruto Senpai melepaskan lengan ku dan membiarkan ku pergi."

" ingat. Jauhi pemuda Hyuga itu atau …." Kata-kata Naruto mengambang, ia bingung gertakan seperti apa yang cocok untuk calon uke manis nya itu. Ia sangat paham Sasuke termasuk tipe Tsundere yang menarik. Tapi tetap saja, itu membuat nya sedikit bingung.

"Atau apa, kau tidak mengancam untuk membunuh Neji khan ?" Membunuh pemuda Hyuga dari kampung itu sepertinya menarik juga. Mungkin nanti Naruto akan memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh yang terdengar berkelas. Menyewa pembunuh bayaran atau menaruh racun pada minuman ?. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap rambut Sasuke yang terasa lembut di telapak tangan nya.

"Sudah lah jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada Neji kan. Ingat aku adalah pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Media bisa mencecarku bila aku sampai melakukan hal itu." kata Naruto dengan nada yang tegas namun lembut. Membuat Sasuke memejam kan mata merasakan sentuhan lembut calon seme nya itu di atas kepalanya. Akh..memang hanya Naruto kandidat terbesar untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Huh..narsis sekali sih." kata Sasuke merengut kesal namun terlihat lucu di mata Namikaze itu. Bibir tipis merah muda nan lembut itu mengerucut kecil memubuatnya tampak imut. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat Uke paling muanisssssss itu dalam cemberut mode.

"Kau membuat ku ingin memakan mu Sasuke. Sudah lah kau selesai kuliah jam berapa. Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang." kata Naruto lalu mengambil Ipod miliknya yang berwarna emas elegan dari dalam saku kemeja.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagi pula aku sudah ada janji dengan teman untuk pulang bersama." kata Sasuke sedikit berbohong. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan jujur bila ia sudah ada janji pulang dan nongkrong di kafe sepulang kuliah dengan salah satu gebetannya. Mau jadi dendeng daging spesial teman itu di tangan Naruto. Tidak dan terima kasih, Sasuke masihlah baik hati untuk menyelamatkan nyawa gebetannya itu.

"Benarkah. Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto dengan mata biru yang menyelidik.

"Tentu saja. Baiklah aku akan menghubungi mu lagi saat sudah sampai apartemen ku."kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menggeram marah setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang di kirimkan seseorang.

**_From:0982XXXXXXX_**

**_Hari ini Sasuke akan pulang bersama ku. Bahkan kami sudah janjian jauh-jauh hari, sepertinya kencan kami akan berakhir bahagia di Love hotel. Hahaha..membayangkan nya saja membuat "juniorku" berdiri. Tunggulah beberapa jam lagi, aku akan mengirimkan video panas ku bersama Sasuke pada mu…_**

**_Monday, 02 November 20XX_**

**_12.15_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Benda mungil persegi dengan warna elegan dan terkesan mewah itu hancur tak berbentuk di tangan seorang Namikaze. Hawa membunuh menguar begitu kuat dari sosoknya. Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk dengan tenang di sana merasa takut dan ingin pipis di celana. Oke pernyataan terakhir begitu menjijikan dan berlebihan, tapi itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana di sekitar kantin yang mulai ramai itu. Ponsel dengan harga selangit itu sudah teronggok tak berdaya di lantai tepatnya di bawah sepatu sang Namikaze, sebelumnya benda mungil itu sudah remuk di tangan Naruto. Wajah menduduk dengan poni yang menutupi. Kedua tangan itu terkepal di sebelah tubuhnya, keringat mengucur dari dahi dan mulut yang tiada henti mendesis layaknya ular berbisa milik Orochimaru. Mengerikan itu lah kata yang cocok untuk sosok menawan itu. Dalam kepala yang di tumbuhi surai pirang itu hanya ada satu kata yaitu membunuh segera pelaku pengiriman pesan. Dan dia sangat hafal nomer itu walaupun ia tidak men-_save_- nomer sial itu dalam _phonebook _nya.

Satu nama dan ia benar-benar muak bila mengingatnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namikaze Kyubi_

_TBC_

_**Di mohon reviewnya ya minna san.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVING YOU**

Pairing : NaruXSasu,…..XSasu

Genre : Romance

Rated :T

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :_ OOC,, bahasa amburadul tidak sesuai EYD_

**_Don't like,don't Read._**

**_Please click tombol back_**

**_._**

**_._**

**LOVING YOU**

Sore yang hangat di kediaman Namikaze mansion. Angin bertiup semilir, udara yang sejuk serta pemandangan hijau dari rumput yang terhempar disana. Akh….sungguh menyenangkan sekali apalagi di temani dengan segelas lemon tea hangat, sangat sempurna. Namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda tampan bersurai blonde cerah yang terlihat kusut kontras dengan indahnya pemandangan yang ada di taman belakang mansion mewah itu. mata biru jernih jelmaan dari hemparan langit cerah musim panas itu terlihat sedikit memerah. Bukan karena menangis namun di sebabkan oleh omongan pedas dari seorang tamu yang tidak diundang yang seenak jidat, duduk di sofa empuk yang tersedia di sana. Dengan nafas terengah karena emosi yang memuncak, pemuda yang biasanya kalem itu berkata keras sedikit membentak sepupunya.

"Hentikan omongan mu itu Kyubi !" Pemuda blesteran jepang jerman itu kontan menoleh serta menghentikan acara curhat sore itu.

"Kenapa Naruto. Kau marah pada ku ?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara pelan

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara padamu. Pergilah!" usir Naruto lalu sibuk dengan buku yang sempat ia baca. Walapun pikiran nya sudah melayang jauh tidak lagi berkonsetrasi dengan isi dari buku tebal yang ada di pangkuan nya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, aku juga baru ingat kalau aku sudah ada janji dengan Sasuke." Pemuda tampan dengan warna kulit putih itu melirik sedikit pada sang sepupu yang kini telah menutup buku tebal itu.

"Apa katamu ?" tanya Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduk nya lalu menghampiri sepupu nya yang bertinggi sama dengan nya.

"Bukan kah aku menyuruh ku pergi."

"Kau mengatakan akan pergi dengan Sasuke. Kenapa kau mendekati dia lagi hah!" Emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan sudah meledak keluar. Apalagi bila menyangkut pemuda manis yang menjadi incaran nya.

"Aku cukup menyesal dulu karena sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke. Tapi melihat nya sekarang yang menjadi manis dan imut seperti itu, membuat ku mengingin kan nya lagi. Kau tahu dia sangat manja pada ku loh." Kyubi menjelaskan itu dengan nada yang terdengar menyindir membuat darah panas mendidih dalam kepala pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi menggeram layaknya singa kelaparan. Sungguh Naruto ingin membunuh sepupu nya ini dengan katana tajam yang menjadi pajangan di ruang tamu. Tapi tidak, itu membuat kematian pemuda bermarga sama dengan nya ini tidak lah berseni.

"Ku minta kau jauhi dia sekarang Kyubi. Dia milik ku."

"Benarkan tapi dia tidak menolak ku saat aku berkunjung ke apartemen nya. Bahkan aku pernah sekali menginap di sana." Nada bicara Kyubi yang enteng seolah tanpa beban itu, sungguh membuat Naruto ingin membungkam mulut ceplas-ceplos itu selamanya. Apa katanya tadi pernah datang dan menginap di Apartemen Sasuke. Bahkan dia saja tidak pernah menginap tapi berkunjung pernah sih, itu pun hasil dari memaksa dan membuntuti Sasuke mulai dari kuliah sampai pulang. Tapi kenapa dengan Kyubi Sasuke begitu _welcome_. Apakah karena Kyubi adalah mantan pacarnya.

"Jangan membuat ku emosi Rubah. Ku harap jangan dekati dia lagi " kata Naruto dengan desisan bak ular Orochimaru yang bernama Manda.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke padamu. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin Sasuke kembali pada ku." Kyubi menaikan satu oktav nada bicara nya, Oke ia mulai agak emosi sekarang. Memang dari dulu sepupunya yang menjadi pewaris tunggal itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Jangan bercanda. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke padamu. Mengerti !" bentak Naruto di sertai dengan pelototan khas yang membuat engsel Kyubi lemas seketika. Sungguh bahkan Kyubi yang sudah sangat hafal dengan delikan itu masihlah gemetar dan takut. Sudah lama Kyubi tidak melihat Naruto emosi seperti sekarang ini. Terakhir ia melihat saat anjing kesayangan nya mati karena sang ayah tidak sengaja melindas anjing kecil yang Naruto sayangi itu saat memasukan mobil dalam bagasi.

"Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Dan aku sudah sangat mengenalnya jadi jangan halangi aku untuk kembali pada nya." Kyubi meraung dengan keras mencoba menggertak Naruto dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar mengerikan. Namun Naruto tetaplah Naruto dia adalah pemuda yang keras kepala dan tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Kembali kata mu. Kau membuat ku tertawa Kyubi. Apa kau kira Sasuke tidak menderita saat kau meninggalkan nya dulu. Seenak nya kau meninggalkan nya dan kini kau seakan tidak bersalah ingin kembali pada nya. Kau pikir dia tidak mempunyai hati. Hah !" Bentak kan Naruto membuat kediaman yang semula tenang damai itu kini mulai menimbulkan keributan. Para _maid_ yang mendengar raungan layak nya binatang yang terdengar dari taman belakang tidak berani untuk melerai. Mereka sangat tahu kelakuan kedua sepupu itu, kalau tidak berakhir dengan aksi adu jotos ya berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Kau yang membuat ku tertawa Naruto. Kau datang dan mengacaukan segala nya. Bukan kah kau sudah di jodohkan oleh bibi Kusina. Kenapa kau sekarang malah ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke ?"

"Aku sudah membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu kau tahu. Agaknya orang-orang kepercayaan mu telat untuk memberitahukan padamu." Kyubi menggeram kesal. Bawahan bodoh. Kenapa hal penting seperti ini mereka tidak memberitahukan pada ku. Gagal sudah semua rencana untuk menjebak Naruto dengan tunangan itu. Hah…sepertinya ia harus memikirkan ulang planning B yang sudah ia rencanakan. Apa pun yang terjadi Sasuke harus kembali padanya.

"Yeah..aku sudah dengar. Tapi kau sangat mengenal aku kan Naru Chan. Aku masih mempunyai banyak rencana untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Semua yang aku ingin kan harus aku dapatkan." Kata Kyubi kalem namun tetap menunjukan emosi yang terpancar lewat mata merah nya. Yah apapun yang ia ingin kan harus jadi miliknya. Sepertinya semua Namikaze mempunyai moto hidup yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat damai menurut Uchiha Sasuke. Yah…duduk di kantin kampus dengan sepotong sandwich isi tuna dan segelas jus tomat, benar-benar menu breakfast kesukaan Sasuke. Namun sedikit sial baginya sebab niat awalnya yang hanya ingin duduk santai sambil menunggu perkuliahan, sedikit terganggu dengan seseorang yang ingin ia hindari. Pemuda dengan wajah khas uke ini sedikit resah dalam duduknya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat-umpat dengan bahasa entah manusia atau binatang.

"Kau sendirian Sasuke ?" Tanya pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut cokelat panjang. Oh tidak lah kakak kelas bodoh itu melihat kalau tidak ada siapapun di dekat Sasuke. Dasar kakak kelas katarak. Wkwkwkwkwkk

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Boleh kan aku duduk di sampingmu ?" tanya pemuda dengan kulit putih itu lalu mendudukan diri di dekat Sasuke yang sama sekali mengacuhkan kehadiran sang kakak kelas.

Merasa di acuhkan pemuda bernama Neji Hyuga ini menyentuh dagu lancip sang pemuda yang terlihat asyik dengan jus tomatnya.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku Sasu. Kau masih marah pada ku ?" tanya nya dengan suara rendah yang membuat jantung Sasuke sedikit berdetak kencang.

"Tidak. Tentu saja Senpai." Jawabnya ketus lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari iris keperakan sang pemuda Hyuga. Sasuke tidak ingin terhanyut lagi oleh pesona sang Hyuga. Ia masihlah kecewa dengan berita, bahwa Neji sudah memiliki tunangan. Dan Neji sudah membohonginya.

Mendesah pelan Neji membungkam mulut yang mungil itu dengan kecupan ringan tanpa terhenyak sesaat. Otaknya beku, sungguh kelakuan Neji yang tiba-tiba sangat tidak di prediksi oleh sang uke manis.

"Bukan kah aku sudah menjelaskan kalau aku sudah memutuskan pertunangan ku dengan wanita itu. Aku menyanyangi mu Sasu. Oh tidak aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata Neji lalu menggenggam telapak tangan mungil nan halus itu lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Sasuke terhanyut oleh suasana romantis yang di ciptakan sang pemuda tampan dari kampung itu. Akh Neji memang tipe seme yang sangat romantis, dia selalu bisa membuat hati Sasuke yang marah dan kecewa lebur seketika. Rasa sayang itu masih lah ada untuk pemuda bermata keperakan tersebut. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan kabar pertunangan yang memang benar adanya. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan Neji yang sudah membohonginya selama setahun penuh. Mereka berpacaran saat Sasuke masihlah menjadi mahasiswa semester satu.

"Tapi Neji Senpai aku…" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong dengan kecupan ringan di pipi tembam pemuda mungil itu. Lagi-lagi perilaku Neji membuat lidah Sasuke kelu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan menjelaskan dari awal lagi Sasuke." Neji menuntun Sasuke untuk menatap bola matanya. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi pemuda manis yang berstatus sebagai kouhainya itu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena aku membohongi mu, tapi sesungguhnya aku tidak lah mencintai wanita itu. Aku menerimanya karena aku tidak tahu kalau orang tuaku sudah seenaknya menjodohkan ku tanpa meminta izin dari ku terlebih dahulu." Neji mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah yang sangatlah serius. Membuat Sasuke semakin terhipnotis oleh pesona iris mata yang menawan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat. Aku benar-benar hancur saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Kau mau kan mengulangnya dari awal lagi. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ku. Aku akan membawamu ke kampung ku untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua ku. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan ku Hyuga Sasuke "

Nama itu, sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak mendengar Neji menyebutnya dengan nama baru itu. Ia masihlah ingat dengan impian nya yang ia rajut dulu dengan pemuda tampan bernama Neji itu. Penggabungan nama itu pun membuat Sasuke mengingat kenangan manis yang dulu pernah ia lewati dengan pemuda dari klan Hyuga tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu Neji Senpai. Tapi sekarang aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang." bisik Sasuke pelan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Apakah dengan pemuda dari Namikaze itu ?"

Semua orang mengira kalau Sasuke sudah resmi menjadi uke Naruto, salah kan saja pada Naruto yang selalu membuntutinya.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Neji tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat kepala Sasuke untuk menatap wajahnya. Darah Neji seakan berdesir, akh…mata onix yang besar dan manis itu, sungguh Neji sangat merindukan nya. Terakhir ia melihat mata itu berakaca-kaca menahan tangis saat Neji menjelaskan masalah pertunangan nya.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Kau hanya dekat dengan nya sebagai pelampiasan mu saja. Aku sangat mengenal diri mu Sasu. Karena sesungguhnya kau mencintai ku."

Benarkah Sasuke hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai pelampiasan karena saat itu ia benar-benar hancur saat mengetahui Neji bertunangan dengan gadis dari kampungnya, Sejak saat itu lah Sasuke membuka diri dengan siapa pun yang ingin mendekati nya.

"Kau tidak menjawab berarti yang ku katakan benar kan, jangan khawatir aku akan berusaha untuk kembali pada mu. Aku masih ada kesempatan untuk itu." Jawab Neji yakin lalu mengelus surai reaven Sasuke yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangan nya. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Ia merindukan tawanya, suaranya, rambut lembutnya walaupun kini Sasuke sangat jauh dari jangkauan Neji.

.

.

.

Jam perkuliahan di kelas Naruto berakhir satu jam yang lalu namun ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop serta buku tebal dari diktat mata pelajaran yang cukup membuatnya sakit kepala. Hah…ternyata perkuliahan sangatlah menyita waktu dan tenaga. Tahu begini ia memilih untuk melanjutkan amanah sang ayah saja untuk menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaan nya. Dengan tampang kusut serta alat tulis yang berhamburan tidak rapi di meja ia mengeluh kesal lalu mengetik asal di _word_ yang semenjak tadi belum ia tulisi sesuatu. Otaknya lelah dan beku. Ia bingung kemana perginya otak jenius disaat genting seperti ini.

"Lelah sekali. Aku ingin segera pulang dan berendam dengan busa aromaterapi." batin nya lalu melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan nya.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke pulang. Sebaiknya aku bereskan saja semua ini." katanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak kusut sekali senpai." kata Sasuke saat mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah kemudi saat sudah memasuki mobil mewah berwarna merah itu.

"Yah..akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas. Kenapa dosen itu jahat sekali." kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih lalu memakaikan sabuk pengaman di tubuh mungil sang uke tercinta.

"Akh..aku sedikit susah memakai _safety_ _belt_ ini." kata Sasuke dengan wajah merona malu.

"Aku tahu. Ini memang agak macet. Jadi kita mau kemana hari ini ?" kata Naruto lalu ia hidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Terserah senpai saja. Tapi aku lapar Senpai."

"Baiklah kita makan di kafe dulu." sahut Naruto lalu melajukan mobil mewah buatan jerman itu menjauhi universitas.

Setelah menghabiskan sisa siang itu di kafe yang menjadi langganan sang Namikaze, ia mengantar kan sang uke kembali ke apartemen nya. Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar karena mendadak ia merasa sedikit pusing. Entahlah ia mungkin pusing karena banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk dan belum sama sekali ia kerjakan.

"Apakah enak tinggal sendirian seperti ini ?"

"Hah..ya tergantung sih. Terkadang aku merindukan orang tua ku." balas Sasuke lalu melepas jaket tebal berwarna merah yang ia kenakan. Menggantungnya di hanger lalu meletakan nya di dalam lemari pakaian. Sedikit menahan nafas Naruto mulai meneliti lengkuk tubuh yang belum resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu yang tercetak jelas di balik selembar kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih polos.

"Mereka ada di mana memangnya ?" tanya Naruto karena memang Sasuke tidak pernah mau bercerita mengenai keluarganya pada Naruto. Yang Naruto tahu hanya Sasuke yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Sedikit ada jeda Sasuke menjawab lirih.

"Mereka ada di surga" Naruto tersentak. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang mendudukan kepala.

"Lalu kakak mu?"

"Dia ada di Suna untuk bertugas. Sudah lama ia meninggalkan ku sendiri di Konoha."

"Maaf..aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Tidak apa-apa Senpai. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih kelas 2 SMA."

Naruto terdiam. Benarkah, sosok yang angkuh nan manja itu tinggal sendiri tanpa orang tua. Lalu bagaimana dengan…

"Aku dan kakak ku sempat di rawat oleh saudara ku di Oto lalu saat kakak lulus Kuliah, kami memilih untuk pindah kemari. Untuk biaya sehari-hari aku membantu kakak dengan bekerja paruh waktu di kafe dan sedikit membantu di toko buku milik teman ku "

Naruto segera merangkul sosok mungil nan tegar itu dalam pelukan hangat. Sungguh ia baru tahu kenyataan hidup sang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu popular di kampus. Sosok yang selalu terlihat menawan dan manis yang membiusnya saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Pemuda bertubuh ramping yang menjadi rebutan para seme di kampus serta sepupu bodohnya. Akh betapa rapuh sosok ini.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga mu Sasuke. Aku janji " bisik Naruto lalu mengusap punggung itu dengan pelan.

"Senpai aku—"

"Aku tahu. Aku bukan lah siapa-siapa bagi mu. Tapi aku akan menjagamu. " kata Naruto tegas. Ia tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kata nya kembali. Karena ini adalah jalan hidupnya.

"Arigatou Senpai " kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan yang Naruto berikan lewat usapan lembut di punggungnya. Naruto memang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang seperti sekarang. Lewat usapan lembut bahkan hanya lewat tatapan mata saja seolah ia bisa menyampaikan kalau ia benar-benar mencintanya. Dan hanya Naruto yang dapat membuatnya meleleh seperti ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke " Yah benar..Naruto sangat mencintai seorang Sasuke. Dan sampai selamanya akan tetap seperti itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**_Beberapa bagian udah sedikit di edit ma Author untuk memudahkan reader membaca._**

**_Terimakasih buat saran yang masuk ya.._**

**_Jangan lupa reviewnya ya Minna-san..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVING YOU**

**_Di chap ini ada adegan smooth lemon._**

**_Happy reading_**

**_._**

**_._**

**LOVING YOU**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning cerah dan wajah rupawan itu terlihat berantakan. Kemeja yang sedikit kusut serta kancing yang tidak terkunci dengan benar. Dengan langkah timpang ia berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia malas dan lelah. Ingin rasanya ia membakar semua tugas yang di berikan padanya. Minggu-minggu ini adalah, minggu yang berat bagi seorang Naruto. Dimana hari-harinya di kampus di warnai dengan tumpukan tugas makalah, hafalan serta ulangan. Rasa-rasanya dunia ini akan kiamat bagi nya.

Setelah menyewa sebuah buku tebal, ia mendudukan diri di sudut ruangan dan mulai menyalakan laptopnya.

"Oke, aku harus tenang. Aku mulai dari mana ya—" Gumam nya lalu membuka buka dengan sampul hijau itu dan membaca isinya.

"Tidak begitu sulit. Mungkin aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan segera menemui Sasuke. Baiklah, berjuanglah Naruto!" bisiknya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri lalu mulai mengetik pada lembar _miscrosoft word_.

Dengan penuh keseriusan dia menatap di layar monitor, jari tangannya sibuk mengetik di keyboard dan sesekali ia buka buku untuk menambah refrensi. Ini adalah permulaan yang bagus untuk seorang Namikaze mengerjakan tugas.

**.**

**.**

"Neji senpai. Jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Sasuke saat ia sedang asyik membaca novel di kelas yang kini sepi karena jam kuliah sudah berakhir sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

"Kau mengacuh kan ku Sasu. Kau ingin aku pergi." Kata Neji dengan nada sedih yang langsung membuat Sasuke menutup novelnya.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu. Aku hanya ingin membaca tapi dari tadi senpai mengajak ku mengobrol terus." Kata Sasuke kesal lalu memasukan novelnya dalam tas. Sungguh, sekarang Sasuke hanya ingin beristirahat dan membaca novel kesukaannya. Ia sengaja ingin berdiam diri di dalam kelas tapi malah mantan pacarnya mengganggu nya sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang di kafe. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan ku." Neji memandang lembut pemuda yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya tersebut.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Sebaiknya senpai pergi sendiri saja." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus. Ia sangat membenci seseorang yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Termasuk disini adalah membaca novel.

"Tapi aku ingin mengajak mu Sasu. Kau menolak ku?" tanya Neji lalu mengusap kepala Sasuke pelan.

"…." Sasuke diam. Ia bingung apa sebaiknya ia menerima ajakan Neji atau menolaknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi karena ia juga sedikit merindukan mantan kekasihnya ini, tapi ia juga sedang malas karena cuaca di luar panas. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana kalau Naruto sampai tahu ia sedang pergi berdua dengan keturunan Hyuga ini, bisa-bisa Neji habis di tangan Naruto. Terkadang ia bingung melihat betapa proctective Naruto dalam menjaga nya. Dilarang keluar dengan teman pria dan wanita, harus menjawab telpon atau pesan yang dikirim Naruto padanya dan yang lebih parah, ia tidak boleh berangkat sendiri ke kampus selain Naruto yang mengantar. Dia bukan kekasihnya tapi perilaku Naruto yang seenaknya sendiri itu seakan-akan Sasuke sudah resmi jadian dengannya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaannku Sasu." Kata Neji lalu menyentuh pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan senpai." Jawab pemuda keturunan Uchiha ini yang dibalas dengan lengkungan senyum lebar oleh Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terlihat sibuk memencet nomor yang ada di handphonenya. Berkali-kali ia coba hubungi nomor tersebut namun tidak di jawab. Ia menggeram kesal lalu masukkan handphone nya dalam saku celana. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang ada di lantai atas.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti saat pintu kelas yang ia datangi tertutup rapat. Tidak ada suara apapun yang ia dengar, bahkan cenderung sepi. Koridor terlihat lengang, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalulalang. Setelah memastikan kelas itu tidak ada perkuliahan ia geser pintu itu dengan perlahan. Suasana sunyi seperti pemakaman yang ia dapat. Meja perkuliahan tertata rapi dan tidak ada satu pun mahasiswa yang tertinggal. Lagi-lagi pemuda dengan rambut kuning ini menggeram kesal layaknya singa. Ia gebrak meja dosen dengan keras.

"Dimana dia—" katanya kesal lalu mencoba menghubungi nomor yang ada di ponselnya. Ia mengumpat kasar lalu menendang kursi hingga patah menjadi dua bagian.

Matanya berkilat merah. Ia mendesis mengerikan dengan aura seram menguar di sekelilingnya. Ia emosi sekarang. Apapun yang ada di sampingnya menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"_BRAKK—!" _ia angkat meja dosen yang besar itu lalu membantingnya ke tembok kelas. Meja yang terbuat dari kayu itu tak berbentuk lagi. Ia usap debu yang menempel pada wajah nya. Ia meludah lalu membuang nafas. Naruto berpikir, tidak ada gunanya ia marah-marah dan membanting barang-barang yang ada di sana. Yang ada itu hanya membuatnya mendapat masalah besar. Ia sisir rambutnya kebelakang lalu memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang. Pasti pemuda dari Hyuga itu. Beraninya dia menggoda Sasuke ku." Kata nya pelan lalu ia tenteng tas ransel dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Langkahnya berat dan pasti. Matanya memecing marah serta aura hitam yang berkabut di sekelilingya. Bibir tipisnya menyungging senyum yang mengerikan, membuat siapapun yang berjalan melewatinya bergidik ngeri tak berani menyapa.

"Naruto sedang marah. Jangan dekat-dekar dengannya." Kata seorang mahasiswa yang di lewati Naruto pada temannya yang lain.

"Benarkah. Siapa yangmembuatnya marah?" tanya temannya lagi sambil memandang takut-takut punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh.

"Entahlah. Tapi sebelumnya aku melihat dia masuk kedalam kelas Sasuke lalu terdengar suara ribut disana." Kata pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju kelas yang sebelumnya di datangi Naruto

Sungguh yang menyapa pengelihatan kedua mahasiswa ini adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Dimana kelas yang rapi dan bersih, kini terlihat seperti terkena bencana Tsunami. Meja serta kursi dosen hancur, meja perkuliahan yang patah dan berserakan, serta papan white board yang miring dan hampir lepas dari paku yang tertempel di tembok.

Inilah yang terjadi bila seorang Namikaze Naruto emosi. Semua akan remuk dan hancur tak tersisa. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Neji dan Sasuke bila ketahuan, mungkin mereka akan memiliki nasib yang sama dengan meja dan kursi disana

"Mengerikan—!" kedua mahasiswa ini berkata berbarengan dengan tubuh gemetaran serta keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sport dengan warna merah, membelah jalanan yang yang padat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa pengendara lain yang menjadi korbannya, mengumpat kasar melayangkan protes. Seakan tidak peduli, mobil mewah merah itu kembali melajukan perjalanan dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat di tolerir lagi.

"_Fuck—!" _Naruto membanting setir saat lampu merah menjebaknya. Ia sangat emosi, bahkan beberapa kali ia hampir merenggang nyawa dengan mengendarai dengan kecepatan penuh. Hatinya panas dan penuh emosi. Ia tidak akan segan-segan lagi dengan pemuda Hyuga itu sekarang. Ia akan membunuhnya dan bila perlu ia mutilasi mayatnya lalu mengirimnya ke neraka. Dia yang sudah bermain-main dengan Namikaze Naruto, hanya kesengsaraanlah yang di dapat.

"Baiklah. Nikmati hidup selagi bisa Neji, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menghabisi mu…khe..khe..khe—" Kekehan Naruto terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Saat lampu berubah hijau, Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan.

**.**

**.**

"Nah sudah sampai. Sasuke turunlah." Kata Neji lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya saat sampai di depan aprtemen Sasuke. Neji menungu namun tidak ada balasan yang ia dapat. Dengan perlahan ia intip kursi Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat ia lihat malaikatnya sedang tidur memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke—" Ia guncang tubuh itu namun si empunya malah mendekur halus. Neji membuang nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Aku akan menggendongmu kedalam." Kata nya lalu membuka _sefty belt_ yang melilit di tubuh Sasuke. Ia turun lalu berputar.

"Ne—kau selalu seperti ini bila keluar bersama ku. Kau tidak pernah berubah Sasu." Neji berkata pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh itu dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

.

"_Brush_..!" Neji membaringkan Sasuke saat sudah memasuki kamar apartemennya.

Tak sedikitpun Neji menggeser pandanganya pada sesosok makhluk yang kini sedang terbaring di ranjang empuk di sana. Mata yang tertutup, bibir merah muda yang membuka, serta lekuk tubuh yang terkespos membuat pemuda keturunan Hyuga ini meneguk ludah berulang kali. Dengan perlahan Neji mendekat kearah ranjang lalu menidurkan diri di samping Sasuke. Ia hirup aroma shampo yang menguar dari rambut Sasuke, membuat imannya sedikit goyang.

"Sasuke—" panggil Hyuga itu lembut sambil menciumi telinga Sasuke.

"Nggh." Respon Sasuke mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tidak tahan—" tambah Neji kini tangannya mulai menyusup di balik kemeja putih yang pemuda Uchiha itu kenakan.

"Ukh—nngh." Sasuke hanya menggeliat dan tidak membuka mata.

"Kau menikmatinya, hn—" Jilatan lidah berlabuh di leher putih itu. Seketika Sasuke membuka mata. Ia merasa berat dan basah. Ia tidak nyaman.

"Sen..senpai —!" desah Sasuke pelan saat gigitan kecil ia terima di lehernya.

"Kau sudah bangun Sasu." bisik Neji pelan lalu kembali ia jilat telinga Sasuke yang telah basah oleh liurnya.

"Hen..hentikan..akhh." kata Sasuke berontak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak suka dengan sentuhan Neji.

"Kau menolak ku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri." Neji menggerakan telapak tangannya dengan seduktiv di selangkangan Sasuke.

"Hentikan...kumohon..akkhh!" Sasuke memekik pelan saat dengan tidak sabar Neji merobek kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan. Kewarasan Neji sudah tersapu bersih terganti oleh hawa nafsu yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sasu..mmph..mppck—" Neji memanggut bibir tipis Sasuke dengan beringas dan kasar.

"Sen..pai..mmphh—" Sasuke berkelit. Ia benci dan marah pada mantan kekasihnya ini. Ia tutup rapat mulutnya, tidak mengizinkan lidah Neji masuk kedalam.

"Sasuke buka mulutmu!" Bentak pemuda Hyuga tersebut kasar lalu ia jambak rambut Sasuke.

**Sasuke Pov**

"Sasuke buka mulutmu!" Bentak Neji padaku lalu tanpa aba-aba ia jambak rambutku.

"Sa..sakit—" Keluhku lalu tanpa ku sadari air mataku menetes deras.

"Ini lah akibatnya kalau kau tidak menuruti ku!" raung Neji lalu membuka kemeja yang di kenakannya. Mata ku membola besar. Ini tidak bagus, aku harus lari.

"Tidak..ku mohon senpai..jangan—" pintaku dengan panik lalu bergerak mundur. Tatapan Neji sungguh membuat ku ketakutan. Tubuhku gemetar hebat, suaraku serak dan pipiku basah oleh air mata.

"Kau mau lari, Hah!" Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Aku takut. Tidak pernah sekalipun Neji berbuat seperti ini. Dia seperti bukan manusia.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindari ku?" tanyanya bingung lalu tersenyum mengerikan. Aku meneguk ludah ku berkali-kali. Ingin sekali aku menjawab, namun tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan. Jawab aku Sasuke!" tangis ku semakin keras. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menahannya. Siapapun tolong aku. Aku takut. Mungkin bila aku tadi menunggu Naruto senpai, tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Naruto senpai." Bisik ku pelan lalu menutup mata. Apapun yang terjadi padaku aku tidak peduli. Seandainya saja Naruto datang dan menolongku.

"Aku akan memiliki mu seutuhnya,Sasu—"

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku berlari kencang menuju apartemen Sasuke. Firasat ku sangat tidak enak, terlebih lagi aku melihat mobil Neji yang terparkir di luar. Sial, kenapa lari ku lambat sekali. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sasuke ku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, dadaku sesak dan aku butuh oksigen lebih banyak. Setelah lebih dari 10 menit aku berlari dari lobi, akhirnya pintu apartemen Sasuke terlihat.

"TOK-TOK-TOK"

"SASUKE!" Panggilku dengan lantang. Ku coba membuka namun pintu terkunci dari dalam.

"DOK-DOK-DOK!" Ku gedor dengan tidak sabaran pintu tersebut, ingin rasanya ku dobrak paksa. Namun akal sehat ku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Walaupun hati ku sudah panas dan emosi meluap aku masih tidak melupakan tata karma.

"SASUKE—SASUKE. BUKA PINTU NYA!" Aku meraung keras, aku tidak peduli bila suara ku akan mengganggu tetangga sebelah apa tidak. Yang ada dalam otak ku adalah Sasuke dan Sasuke. Aku panik. Berkali-kali aku menggedor-gedor pintu seperti orang kesetanan. Apa mereka berdua tidak di sini, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena sudah jelas mobil Neji terparkir di luar. Namun perasaan ku benar-benar tidak enak. Insting ku mengatakan kalau mereka berdua ada di dalam. Apa aku dobrak saja pintunya.

"SASUKE!" Teriak ku lagi kini semakin kencang. Bahkan aku sampai terbatuk dan tenggorokan ku sakit seketika.

"_Prang!" _aku berjengit saat terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam.

Berarti di dalam benar-benar ada orang. Kembali ku gedor pintu.

"DOK-DOK-DOK!"

"SASUKE!"

_" HENTIKAN ARGH!" _Teriakan itu adalah Sasuke. Aku yakin itu suaranya. Apa yang terjadi di dalam. Habis sudah kesabaran ku. Dengan kekuatan penuh ku tendang pintu hingga terlepas dari angselnya.

**Normal Pov**

"BRAKHH!" Pintu terbuat dari kayu itu rusak akibat tendangan maut dari Naruto. Dengan berlari ia masuk kedalam. Ia tolehkan kepalanya dengan panik, mencari dimana sekira kedua manusia itu berada. Mata nya berkilat merah, alisnya terpaut dan mulut yang mendesis mengerikan. Otaknya sudah tersapu bersih terganti oleh bisikan setan yang ingin segera menghabisi pemuda dari klan Hyuga tersebut.

.

"Kumohon senpai hentikan. Arghh!" Sasuke berteriak keras saat dengan kasar Neji memasukkan satu jarinya dalam anus Sasuke. Sakit dan perih membuat bungsu Uchiha tersebut menangis dan meraung kesakitan. Ia gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Ku mohon, hentikan senpai..hiks..hiks..hentikan—" Pinta Sasuke dengan nada gemetar dan tatapan iba, namun itu malah membuat nafsu Neji menggelegak liar.

"Menangislah Sasuke. Kau membuat ku bernafsu melihat air mata mu itu." Kata Neji kembali ia tambah satu jari lagi .

"ARRGGGHH!" Raung Sasuke keras. Lemas dan gemetar, tubuh nya menggigil menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"KAU—" Naruto meraung keras. Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kedua manusia tersebut di kamar atas. Namun pemandangan yang ia dapat sungguh membuat amarahnya berkobar. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling ia tarik rambut panjang Neji lalu memberinya pukulan keras.

"BUAGGHH!" Bogem mentah di terima Neji hingga membuatnya beguling kesamping ranjang.

"Ukh..sial!" Neji shock ia tak menyangka perbuatannya akan di ketahui seseorang. Dan yang lebih menngejutkan lagi adalah ia di beri hadiah berupa pukulan yang membuat wajahnya nyeri.

"KAU BINATANG!" Desis Naruto mengerikan. Neji bangkit lalu mengusap tetes darah akibat robekan yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Namikaze—khe..khe..tidak ku sangka kau akan datang kemari." Kekeh Neji pelan. Naruto memecing waspada.

"BAJINGAN." Pemuda bermata biru ini segera membungkam mulut Neji dengan bogem. Neji terpelanting jatuh dari ranjang.

"Senpai." Panggil Sasuke lemah. Naruto menoleh. Matanya membola, melihat keadaan Sasuke yang mengenaskan. Tubuhnya telanjang tanpa pakaian, leher serta dada penuh dengan tanda merah serta bibir yang membiru. Perlahan Naruto mendekat lalu memeluk pemuda yang amat ia cintai tersebut.

"Sasuke—." Kata Naruto panik lalu merengkuh tubuh yang menggigil itu dalam pelukan hangat.

"Sen..senpai—"Tangis Sasuke pecah. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze tersebut iba.

"Ssstt..jangan menangis." Naruto berkata pelan sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke yang berkeringat.

"Aku takut." Naruto menyentuh dagu lancip Sasuke dan menuntunnya untuk menatap mata birunya. Jari kecokelatan milik Naruto mengusap air mata Sasuke lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya. Dada Sasuke hangat, perbuatan yang di lakukan senpainya ini, membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Apakah Neji yang memukul mu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap instens bibir biru Sasuke. Ia tahu bekas apa itu. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut hanya menunuduk lalu mengangguk. Naruto mendesis marah lalu melepas pelukan Sasuke.

Naruto turun dari ranjang lalu menghampiri Neji yang pingsan di lantai. Pukulan Naruto memang tidak bisa di remehkan. Matanya berkilat marah. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang selamat bila berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sudah berubah seperti setan.

"Buagh!" Pukulan kembali Naruto layangkan pada Neji lalu menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT SASUKE SEPERTI INI. KAU HARUS MATI.!" Raung keras Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Neji dengan satu tangan dan mendaratkan bogemnya pada perut Neji.

"Ukhh..ghok!" Pemuda Hyuga itu muntah darah. Badannya mati rasa. Entah lah ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk bergerak. Pukulan-pukulan yang Namikaze layangkan membuat organ dalamnya rusak.

"KAU BINATANG!"

"BUAGH!"

"KAU BIADAB!"

"BUAGH!"

Sasuke gemetar, ia tidak pernah tahu Naruto bisa berubah seperti sekarang. Neji terlihat sekarat dengan wajah hancur dan penuh darah. Sasuke kalut, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Neji mati di tangan Naruto. Bagaimana pun ia memiliki hati nurani meskipun Neji sudah hampir memperkosanya.

"Hentikan Senpai!" teriak Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto yang masih setia mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan di tubuh Neji.

"Akan ku bunuh dia!" balas Naruto tidak mengidahkan permintaan Sasuke.

"Kumohon hentikan sekarang juga. Ini sudah cukup, dia bisa mati." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dengan isakan. Ia harus menghentikan perbuatan Naruto.

"Sasuke kau membelanya?" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan tubuh sekarang Neji di lantai.

"Kau menakutkan senpai. Sudah cukup." Kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba mengumpulkan kewarasannya. Perlahan ia peluk tubuh gemetaran itu.

"Aku kelepasan." Kata Naruto lembut lalu mengusap pipi tembam Sasuke. Ia memang emosi namun apa yang di katakan pemuda ini ada benarnya juga. Pebuatannya bisa membunuh Neji.

"Senpai—" Sasuke sesengukkan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku marah saat aku tidak dapat menjagamu. Aku bodoh. Aku lengah." Ucap Naruto lalu memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Tidak senpai aku yang salah karena tidak menunggumu."

"Baiklah lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi ya." Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku akan menunggu senpai. Maafkan aku." Pemuda Uchiha itu menutup mata merasakan betapa lembut usapan Naruto pada kepalanya. Memang hanya Naruto yang dapat membuatnya nyaman. Pemuda Namikaze tersebut tersenyum lembut, lalu menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Ne Sasuke kau bersedia jadi kekasihku?" Sasuke menahan nafas ia tidak menyangka bahwa senpainya ini akan menyatakan cinta nya. Namun ia masih bingung.

"Beri aku waktu senpai."

"Baiklah. Satu minggu."

"Tapi—" Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Pinta Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memang tidak bisa terus-terusan memberi harapan palsu pada senpai yang sudah sangat baik hati ini.

"Baiklah satu minggu." Jawaban itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu merenguh Sasuke dalam pelukan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**Panjang banget ya Readers. **

**Gomen ne Updatenya lama.**

**Review ya…**


End file.
